1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to equipment and supplies used to fabricate composite parts, and deals more particularly with a high flow edge breather used in vacuum processing of composite layups.
2. Background
During the fabrication of composite parts, edge breathers may be positioned around the edges of a part layup that is subsequently processed under vacuum beneath a sealed vacuum bag. The breather provides a generally uniform breathing path around the periphery of the part layup which allows air and volatiles to escape from the part during compaction and curing processing cycles. Removing air and volatiles is desirable to reduce part porosity and improve part performance.
The ability of an edge breather to remove air and volatiles may be reduced when heat and pressure are applied to the vacuum bag, which tends to compress the edge breather, preventing it from breathing and/or isolating it from vacuum pressure. Known edge breathers may not have sufficient resilience to react the applied compaction pressure, resulting in reduced flow, even after heat and pressure are removed. These edge breathers may comprise polyester or nylon, non-woven materials in various weights, and woven fiberglass fabrics that are cut-to-size for a particular application. Because of their limited resiliency and tendency to remain compacted after a process cycle, these prior edge breathers may be subject to reduced flow under heat and pressure, and may not be reused.
Accordingly, there is a need for a high flow edge breather that has the resiliency needed to resist compaction pressures and which allows high flow-rate escape of air and volatiles from a part layup during a curing cycle. There is also a need for an improved edge breather that may be reused and/or used throughout multiple process cycles.